


11 Drunk Guys (and a Baby)

by AlliSter



Category: 11 Drunk Guys (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: AU with a child, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlliSter/pseuds/AlliSter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new born baby shows up at Alex1's door step on a Friday night, the ABOP crew have to use their big boy brains to figure out where to go from there.<br/>---------------------<br/>This is a collab fan fic with<br/>Gladys of @platinumfandomtrash<br/>Ally of @doorbermen<br/>Aspen of @flyhomesepticeye<br/>Beebo of @justoneyssterday<br/>Blue of @showmethegay<br/>Froot of @rkellydont<br/>Karlie of @pikachusandcharizards<br/>and our editor<b></b><br/>Michelle of @macabreadventures</p>
            </blockquote>





	11 Drunk Guys (and a Baby)

On a Friday night, Alex 1’s basement was rarely quiet. With Connor’s antics and Nick’s drunken babble, they all acted like children. It was good for them to muck around for a few hours every week, especially since they all had some type of obligation on their minds; whether it a  job, school, or another responsibility of the same stressful nature. Alex1 usually ordered a few pizza’s from their favourite pizza joint and everyone would pitch in to pay the pizza delivery guy. Overall, everything was pretty good when they were all together, everything was usually perfectly normal.  
Then the doorbell rang, the sound barely audible amongst the noise of the basement.  
Alex1 hears the faint sound and turns his head to the person nearest to him. “Matty, can you go get that? All the money is on the counter upstairs.” He asks with his head still in his mini fridge grabbing a drink as the group laughs about argumentative comments made between Robin and Connor. Matty nods his head and jumps up from the futon. He jogs up the stairs, not wanting to keep the poor delivery boy waiting in the cold. He grabs the money off of the counter and heads to the door, making sure to thoroughly count the money to pay for the pizzas and give a minor tip. He eagerly opens the door and pauses, having expected to see an awkward 16 year old holding way too many pizzas. Instead, he is greeted with the sight of an empty doorway. Confused he looks around, his eyes settling on the ground only to see a grey capsule.  
“Uh, guys?” Matty yells for some assistance and hopefully some answers. He was sure he hadn’t smoked anything today. No one responds so he takes a closer look at this mysterious car seat. He didn’t know what he expected but inside was a tiny sleeping baby, along with an envelope tucked next to it.  
“Yeah, hilarious. Jokes over, come take this baby back!” Matty speaks to the dark, assuming that someone would jump out and laugh about how he had just been pranked or socially experimented on. Again, there was no answer. He crouches down next to the infant and touches its little face. Warm. This was a real baby, not a lifeless plastic doll. He wasn’t completely heartless, he couldn’t just leave the baby outside in this harsh weather. He slowly picks up the capsule and closes the door behind him, making sure it didn’t slam shut.

Matty opens the door to the top of the stairs of the basement, as expected, the chaotic noise had failed to subside.  
“Pizza!” Alex2 hollered.  
“Guys, uh, I think you better see this…” Matty speaks nervously, reaching the bottom of the stairs. The room falls silent at the sight of the grey capsule holding the mysterious infant.  
“Matty, put the baby back where you found it!” Alex 1 says in a mocking tone, making the room feel more relaxed.  
“Dude it was sitting on the doorstep…” Matty responded, a mix of confusion and anxiety in his voice.  
“Bullshit…” Robin mutters, standing up to investigate. Matty carefully sits the capsule on a table prompting the rest of the guys to stand up and approach the capsule. Alex 1 runs upstairs to the front door in search of answers for the surprise bundle.  
“Are you serious? Is this real?” Luke questions as the baby wriggles under the mass of white blankets.  
“Yes, look, it just moved- feel it, it’s warm!” Matty said apprehensively, raising his voice.  
With everyone surrounding the baby, Connor takes a small peak at the infant and sits back down on the couch, his hyperactive mood decreasing. Alex 1 runs back down the stairs and enters the room in a rough manner.  
“Come on guys who did this?” Alex1 asked the group with worry building up in his voice. The rest of the guys look at each other trying to figure out who was the jokester. No one says a word and the room goes quiet.  
“Maybe it was Calvin? That might be the reason he ‘couldn’t come tonight’” Luke suggested.  
“Or maybe it was you and you’re trying to pin it on Calvin?” Matty asked suspiciously, tilting his face upwards and slightly squinting his eyes at Luke.  
“Are you serious? I’m not smart enough to pull off this sort of prank, and besides, where would I even find a newborn baby?” Luke retorted, offended that Matty would point his finger at him.  
“Look, shut up. Are we sure no one here is behind this?” Alex1 said, pacing around the basement, pulling at his dark hair in a tiresome way. The guys nod with wide eyes and confused side glances.  
“Then where’d that baby come from?” Alex1 asked as he stopped pacing. The room grows impossibly silent once again.    
“Maybe the question we should be asking is… _Who’s_ baby is that?” Robin inquired, waiting for a response from the rest of the guys. Terrified looks were exchanged, and all eyes fell on Alex1. There was a silent understanding that settled in each of the boys eyes.  
“But I haven’t had se-” Alex1 started.  
“Yeah, we know” Matty joked, “but seriously, about 9 months ago? Was there a special someone you failed to mention?”  
“Matty I’d tell you if I ever got ‘lucky’,” Alex1 replied, “but I can’t explain the fucking baby on the desk right now.” The group started talking again, discussing which one of their friends it could be behind this prank.  
“Take it to the police station.” Connor disrupts the chatter and the room stops to ponder what the stoic man had just said.  
“That actually isn’t a bad idea.” Nick agreed.  
“Just put the capsule in the back of Alex2’s car, if that’s okay with you?” Robin added knowing Alex2 hadn’t been drinking tonight. A small nod from Alex2 cued that they were heading to the police station.  
Luke carefully lifted the baby out of the capsule as Robin and the Alexs attempted to put the capsule into the back of the car. After fifteen minutes of trying to figure out how the capsule connected to the car, the boys were sure that the capsule was secure and in place. A restless baby began wriggling in Luke’s arms, and Alex1 quickly took the baby off his hands to strap it in as it started to cry. With jumbled movements, Alex managed to get the tiny seat belts all buckled up and tucked the blankets around the young one.  
“I’m not doing this by myself,” Alex2 said sternly, gripping his keys.  
“Nope, I’m riding shotgun. Whoever wants to come can tag along.” Alex1 replied, looking towards the group of men huddled near his front door. Matty and Nick decide to come to the police station and make sure the child was okay in the backseat.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
“The nearest police station from your house is up the main street and to the right, isn’t it?” Alex2 asked concentrating on the road.  
“Yeah, right towards the end of the main street.” Alex1 replied checking his phone one last time, making sure this wasn’t a joke from one of his friends. There was a silence in the car until Nick chimed in,  
“I wonder if it’s a boy or a girl.”  
“Bit early to be putting the kid in a gender conforming box, don’t ya think?” Matty replied, lightening the mood of the car. The baby began crying and Nick and Matty shared a look of uneasy and shock.  
“Fuck, what do we do?” Matty cried out in frustration.  
“Dude I don’t know?” Alex1 started, “Sing it a lullaby or something.”  
“uh… go to sleep, go to sleep, go to slee-”  
“Goddammit- no. I take it back. Stop!”Alex1 cut Matty’s terrible attempt at a lullaby off, Alex2 giggled while trying to find the entrance to the station.  
“No. Let him sing, I think I know this tune!” Nick slurred clicking his fingers to an imaginary beat.  
They pull up into the police station’s parking lot and proceed to exit the car, the baby still in distress.  
“Jeez, it’s a lot easier to get this piece of shit out of the car than to put it in!” Alex2 complained while holding the capsule, walking up to the front doors of the station.  
“You can’t call a baby that, Alex!” The other Alex joked, smacking his upper arm.  
“You know what I meant.” Alex2 smiled.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
“So there’s nothing else you can do?” Alex1 asked the police officer with desperation in his voice.  
“I’m sorry, all we can do is put the little one in an orphanage.” The officer replied, obviously feeling sorry for the four young men.  
“Aw no guys, we can’t.” Nick drunkenly pleaded with Alex1.  
“I agree, that’s pretty shitty, but… I dunno.” Alex2 added, looking down at the now settled and asleep baby.  
“Well, you guys think about it but it’s either you take the kid or we do.” The police officer informed. Alex1 gives a polite smile and the guys walk back out of the police station to go stand next to the car.  
“What? You want to look after some random kid?” Matty questioned the group.  
“It was put here for a reason! maybe it’s our…” Nick paused, and widened his eyes “destiny!”  
“You’re an idiot, and you’re drunk.” Alex1 started, running his hand through his hair “How about we just go home and think about this in the morning, for the time being we’re looking after this kid.”  
“Okay super nanny, but I’m not changing any diapers!” Matty snapped, walking back to the car.  
“We should really consult with the rest of the guys before making any drastic decisions.” Alex2 added.  
“Guys, I call shotgun! Guys!” Nick interrupted, stumbling over to the car.  
“Yeah, but it’s only one night. We’ll have clearer heads in the morning to figure stuff out.” Alex1 said, ignoring Nick and ducking into the front seat.

_It’s only one night._

**Author's Note:**

> The group and I acknowledge that this scenario is not realistic at all and this wouldn't happen in real life for obvious reasons, but it's an AU and we decided as a group that this was the storyline to go with. 
> 
> We all hope you enjoy the story <3


End file.
